


Ecoute ton coeur, Potter

by Melvan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melvan/pseuds/Melvan
Summary: Непонимающий Поттер, и Драко, говорящий на французском
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18





	Ecoute ton coeur, Potter

В коридоре у окна, прямо у входа в Большой зал, Джинни Уизли в очередной раз пытается вернуть Гарри Поттера, и возобновить с ним прежние отношения, но тот почему-то отвечает неуверенно, чешет затылок, и отводит глаза от требовательного взгляда девушки.

За очередным спектаклем, в виде выяснения отношений, наблюдает Драко Малфой, который минут десять назад завершил завтрак, вышел вон из зала, и застал весьма интересную картину. Если взглянуть на него, то может показаться, что он насмехается над Поттером и его неуклюжестью в плане отношений с девушками, но на самом деле он волновался, хотя тщательно это скрывал от посторонних, мимо проходящих, заинтересованных взглядов. 

Драко было весьма любопытно, что ответит Гарри на очередную просьбу Уизлетты сойтись и начать все сначала, мол, сейчас у нас все обязательно получится, ты же любишь меня, Гарри, и бла-бла-бла. Под таким напором и давлением со стороны этой рыжеволосой наглой дряни сдался бы любой, а наш Гарри Поттер еще преданный, добрый, и ради этой долбанутой семейки может сделать многое, даже начать снова встречаться с таким чудовищем, как Уизлетта. Поэтому Малфой решает немедленно вмешаться. Наглости и надменности-то у него никому не занимать, но может у него получится, и Поттер ей откажет, а у Драко появится шанс?

— Écoute ton coeur, Potter, — выкрикивает Малфой, проходя мимо гриффиндорской недопарочки.

— Что? — переспросил Гарри, отвлекаясь от разговора. Он впервые был так сильно рад, что Малфой отвлек его, поэтому едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Слушай свое сердце, Поттер, — перевел Драко, и хитро ухмыльнувшись, бросил гневный взгляд в сторону Джинни, и скрылся за поворотом.

Гарри завис. А ведь в словах Малфоя есть смысл — ему нужно слушать только свое сердце, а не включать режим «Героя», готового прийти на помощь любому, даже в делах любовных. Задумавшегося гриффиндорца уже трясет за плечи раздраженная, обделенная должным вниманием Джинни, и Гарри, наконец, решает: сейчас, или никогда.

— Прости, Джин, я не люблю тебя, и никогда не любил. Я всегда был влюблен только в одного... человека, — поспешно добавил Поттер, краснея.

— Ну и кто эта дрянь? — не унималась младшая Уизли, выставив руки в боки, и выжидающе смотрела в глаза Поттеру.

Она не хотела вот так просто лишиться Гарри Поттера, она будет идти напролом и заполучит его любым способом, и никакие конкурентки, претендующие на сердце ее Золотого мальчика ей не страшны. С Чанг справилась, и с этой курицей справится.

— Это уже не важно. Он все равно меня никогда не полюбит, — вздохнул Гарри.

— Он!?

— Она! Конечно же она, я перепутал, — протараторил Поттер, разволновавшись, — Прости, мне нужно срочно идти! — пробубнил парень, и незамедлительно скрылся за углом в конце коридора, оставив ошарашенную Джинни одну.

Добежав до туалета Плаксы Миртл, Гарри остановился, чтобы отдышаться. Призрака на месте не было, что не могло не порадовать Поттера, ведь сейчас он не хотел вести беседы с немного сумасшедшей девушкой, умершей в туалете.

— Bravo, mon héros, tu as envoyé ça en enfer! (Молодец, мой герой, ты послал эту дрянь куда подальше), — довольный Малфой хлопал в ладоши, медленно подкрадываясь к Поттеру. Гарри, к слову, не был удивлен встретив его здесь, ведь часто он сталкивался с Драко именно тут, но знали об этом только они двое. Это были мелкие словесные перепалки, и никто никогда не спрашивал как кто здесь оказался, и как узнал об этом месте. Это было не важно.

— Mon amour, pourquoi tu pends? Est-ce que tu me regardais? (Любовь моя, ты чего завис? На меня засмотрелся?), — Драко резво пощелкал пальцами прямо перед лицом Гарри, возвращая его в реальность.

— Это что, новый вид издевательства, оскорблять меня на другом языке? — поинтересовался Гарри, хмуря брови.

— Et pourquoi m'avez-vous pris pour vous insulter? Peut-être que je veux te dire dans l'amour. (А с чего ты взял, что я тебя оскорбляю? Может, я тебе в любви признаться хочу.)

Гарри закатил глаза, и уже хотел уйти, решив, что с Малфоем разговаривать бесполезно, видимо сегодня он был в особо поднесенном настроении, но Драко остановил его, одним рывком схватив за запястье, заставляя Поттера остановиться, и развернуться к нему лицом. Удивленный гриффиндорец взглянул Драко в глаза: в них не было злости, не было презрения. В них отражалось что-то искреннее и действительно нежное.

— Écoute, Potter, je n'ai pas l'occasion de te parler tout seul, alors je veux dire que je t'aime, et depuis très longtemps. Tu as des yeux magnifiques, de belles lèvres, que j'ai longtemps voulu embrasser. Ton sourire me rend heureux, et je suis vraiment dèsolè que chaque fois que je le vois ça ne me soit pas adressé. (Послушай, Поттер, больше мне такая возможность поговорить с тобой наедине не предоставится, поэтому я хочу сказать, что ты мне нравишься, и очень давно. У тебя великолепные глаза, красивые губы, которые я так давно хочу поцеловать. Твоя улыбка делает меня счастливым, и мне очень жаль, что каждый раз, когда я вижу ее, она адресована не мне).

Гарри не мог отвести от Драко проникновенного, завороженного взгляда. Сейчас Малфой выглядел таким... искренним, открытым, нежным. В его голосе не чувствовалась привычная язвительность. Он будто говорил Поттеру что-то очень важное, но Гарри не мог понять что. Поттер очень жалел о том, что никогда не учил языки, и даже не пробовал это сделать. А сейчас он просто стоит в непонимании происходящего, и смотрит в глаза слизеринца. Может, если бы он понял, о чем тот говорил, что-то бы кардинально изменилось?

— Что ты сказал? — только и смог выдавить из себя Гарри, потому что ответить было действительно нечего.

— Pardonne moi, Potter, mais je ne vous traduirai jamais ce que je viens de dire. (Прости, Поттер, но я никогда не переведу тебе то, что сейчас сказал), — Драко грустно взглянул в ярко-зеленые любимые глаза и вздохнул. Он еще никогда и никому так не открывался. Особенно Поттеру, но он чувствовал, что должен сказать это. Жаль, что Драко действительно никогда не сможет сказать ему об этом, и это лохматое чудо так и останется в неведении и никогда не будет знать о том, что в него влюблен Драко Малфой.

***

На следующий день Поттер был сам не свой: отстраненно слушал друзей, вяло на все реагировал, и был совершенно не внимателен. А все потому, что из головы все еще не выходили проникновенные иностранные слова Драко. И что же все-таки он говорил? Вряд ли это были оскорбления, потому что ТАК оскорблять человека просто невозможно. Или Малфой и так может? 

Сотни вопросов крутились в голове у Поттера, на которые он так и не мог найти ответов. Гриффиндорец очень хотел ”случайно” встретиться с Малфоем, и поговорить, но наглый Хорек никак не хотел оставаться один, и вечно бродил по школе со своей свитой — Блейзом и Панси. Но сегодня Драко наконец отлепился от своих вечно семенящих рядом друзей и расхаживал один. Это была отличная возможность поговорить наедине: без оскорблений и придирок. Разговор обещал быть необычным, потому что к нему Поттер подготовился особенно тщательно. Благо, время позволяло.

На завтрак Малфой явился самым последним. Кинув многозначительный взгляд на Поттера, он одними губами прошептал «Bonjour», и ухмыльнувшись, сел за слизеринский стол.

Гарри терпеливо ждал, пока Его Высочество доест свой завтрак и соизволит уйти, но Малфой будто знал, что его поджидает, и ел медленнее, тщательно пережевывая и смакуя каждый кусочек поджаристого омлета и тостов с джемом. Скоро терпению Гарри придет конец.

Малфой будто почувствовал раздражение Поттера и закончил трапезу. Промокнув рот салфеткой, Драко встал, вышел из зала, перед этим кинув мимолетный взгляд на Гарри. Счастью не было предела. Поттер что-то промямлив Гермионе и Рону в оправдание своего ухода, рванул за Малфоем, надеясь, что их разговор никто не подслушает. 

— Малфой! — выкрикнул Гарри, настигнув блондина у входа в кабинет.

Драко медленно обернулся к подбежавшему, запыхающемуся Поттеру, и смерив его любопытным, внимательным взглядом, выжидающе уставился на него, молча требуя объяснений. Гарри набрал в легкие побольше воздуха, и выдал ранее заученную фразу:

— Draco, s'il te plait, répète-le, je veux l'entendre dans notre langue, et m'assurer que je ne me trompe pas. (Драко, прошу, скажи это еще раз, я хочу услышать это на нашем языке, и убедиться в том, что я не ошибся).

Малфой опешил. Он стоял и смотрел на Поттера, открыв рот. КАК он узнал? 

— Как ты... 

Драко будто забыл о том, что он должен говорить с Гарри только на французском, и перешел на английский. 

Поттер ничего не ответил, только требовательным взглядом смотрел в глаза Малфою. На самом деле после того разговора в туалете, он успел запомнить пару слов, и не теряя времени, сразу же обратился за помощью к Гермионе. Кто, как не она, знает ответ почти на все вопросы? Девушка сказала, что эти слова очень похожи на французские, и с помощью словаря она перевела их как: «улыбка» и «нравишься». Как только Гарри узнал перевод этих слов, то целый день улыбался от уха до уха. Неужели его улыбка нравится Драко? А может... он сам ему нравится? Каждое новое предположение вызывало у него счастливую улыбку и порхающих бабочек в животе (странное чувство). Казалось, все мечты начинают сбываться. Гермиона тогда как-то странно, с подозрением во взгляде посмотрела на Гарри, но спрашивать ничего не стала, и решила тактично промолчать, надеясь, что ее друг в скором времени ей все расскажет.

Гриффиндорец тогда решил незамедлительно поговорить с Драко, и даже заготовил и выучил до скрипа в зубах одну единственную фразу, надеясь удивить Малфоя, а все для того, чтобы заставить повторить те слова, которые он сказал. Там, в туалете.

— Поттер, — выдохнул Драко, — не молчи.

— Я уже тебе все сказал, или ты забыл французский? 

Легкая улыбка появилась на его лице. Гарри улыбался. Впервые он улыбался ему. Для него. Не для своего Уизела и грязнокровки Грейнджер, перед которыми он днями крутится, и каждый день дарит эту улыбку, а для Драко. Блондин любовался Гарри, а уголки губ едва дрогнули, намереваясь расплыться в глупой улыбке.

— Potter, si tu as compris ce que je t'ail dit hier, alors dis-moi tout de suite que je ne souffre pas et finalement je me suis déshonoré devant toi. (Поттер, если ты понимал то, что я вчера тебе наплел, то скажи мне сейчас же, чтобы я не мучился и окончательно опозорился перед тобой).

— Уф, что ж ты вредный такой, а, Малфой?

Драко промолчал, и в голове формулировал новую фразу для Поттера, которую он обязан произнести на французском языке, но был благополучно заткнут поцелуем в губы.

Глаза удивленно распахнулись, а сам Драко замер, словно статуя, ожидая чего угодно, только не продолжения поцелуя. Но Гарри, видимо, окончательно решил его добить, и попытался углубить поцелуй, притягивая остолбеневшего, словно от заклятия Драко поближе.

Малфою ничего не оставалось, кроме как позорно сдаться, и ответить на поцелуй, о котором так давно мечтал. Все-таки французский язык — великая сила, и не зря Париж считается городом для влюбленных. На медовый месяц они с Поттером именно туда и поедут. О да, у Драко большие планы на Гарри, и теперь он этого придурка никуда не отпустит, ни к каким Уизлеттам и Чанг.

— Мой. Только мой, — рыкнул Драко, нащупывая ручку кабинета, и запихивая туда Поттера. 

Благо, он оказался пуст, и будет пустовать еще долго.


End file.
